


【甜软】人家郎才女貌

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 非球员设定是以反转为目的进行的点梗创作www
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Toni Kroos
Kudos: 3





	【甜软】人家郎才女貌

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elena159](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/gifts).



  
原梗 [@浅月疏影](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=4559685) ：  
宽软，双向暗恋并且同时以为对方喜欢别人，同时也被对方眼里的暧昧对象追求，一方觉得与对方无望（狗血一点应该此处有个误会）就打算接受现实结婚，试探地问对方会不会抢亲/私奔etc，另一方很想点头但最终只说祝你幸福，结婚的是宽还是软结婚对象是谁就请随意发挥好了  
以下，反转开始：  
—————————————————

  


**（保命提示：若你中途觉得本文三观有病请务必看完再作评价，谢谢）**

**  
**

1  
“我不干！”  
“可是，卢卡……”  
“我知道你安的是些什么心思！你你你、休想让我——”  
“唉。”  
过于高调的叹息打断了莫德里奇的火气继续发作下去。托尼·克罗斯摇了摇头，充满遗憾。现实中的条条框框令人绝望，他又有什么办法呢？“好吧，那你给我一点时间准备。”最终他妥协道。  
距离莫德里奇的婚礼还有一周。

  


2  
德国人盛装出席了婚礼仪式。  
他的出现一下子就吸引住了新郎的目光。卢卡上下打量了一番，露出微妙的表情。他忍不住张开嘴，低声唤出那人的名字：“托尼，你怎么……”而这时，穿金戴银、花枝招展的美丽新娘揽住他的手臂，把对方拽进自己颇为丰腴的怀抱中。莫德里奇浑身一僵。  
“别分心。”女孩大概是更享受此刻的一方。

  


3  
婚礼之后，蜜月旅行的程序接踵而至。  
托尼·克罗斯选择了跟随。  
卢卡·莫德里奇走在前面。他们来到西贝雷斯广场。  
这里已经人山人海，缠缠绵绵的男男女女数不数胜。新娘指向广场的标志性雕像，笑问：“嘿，你要不要上去亲吻丰收女神的脸庞啊？”  
“不用那么麻烦，我们在这里拍张照就好。”因为一些难以启齿的原因，卢卡在尽量不把目光沾到她身上。他显得有些冷漠，好在另一人完全没有介意的。  
“你不亲……你不亲正好啊，否则我就又要吃醋了。”忽略掉对方饱含着“丰收女神的醋你都吃？Serious？”的眼神，她继续着自言自语，“以前，我见过别的男人把你在这儿高高举起，哼，还有什么亲脸颊的——”  
“我现在最爱的是你。”  
他简洁有力地打断了她。

  


4  
看吧，他最爱的还是我。  
克罗斯望着某两人相处得别别扭扭，面露“阴谋”得逞的表情。  
看着就好笑。  
计划里的蜜月轨迹会是一场他和他的浪漫回忆之旅，而有个人，还没意识到呢。

  


5  
他来到被誉为大理石山的多尖塔教堂。最为核心的圣坛，是他和他曾携手同心，历尽千辛万苦才抵达的宝库之门。  
他来到据说是维多利亚风格的石头城堡。里面的内饰奢华至极，而作为曾经的要塞，那也是他和他酣战了几天几夜的地方。  
他来到东部城池那耀眼夺目的金色大门前。昔日的硝烟渐渐散去，但他和他在此地创下的壮举的记忆，将和这金门一般，永不褪色。  
……  
是命运的安排太过巧合，还是这个世界都已遍布我们的足迹？  
莫德里奇在思考这个问题。

  


6  
与此同时，新娘从没有一刻令人省心：  
“卢卡，你说把那个彩色玻璃窗砸碎会发生什么？”——就咱两个在这儿，你难道想把这里的恶魔叫出来吗？  
“卢卡，听说有个房间里面藏着春宫图唉，咱们找找看？”——我今天收到的活体刺激已经够严重了，你就别再开我玩笑了行不行？  
“卢卡，你快去敲一下那个门，我觉得一定好好玩~”——觉得好玩就自己去试，你难道以为我不知道平白无故敲它会触发的可怕事件吗？  
……

  


7  
停，别说了，我求求你。  
卢卡尴尬，托尼窃笑，女孩眨巴眨巴无辜的一双大眼，毫无悔意。直到他们兜兜转转又返回丰收女神面前——  
“已经够了，我们。”莫德里奇松开牵着新娘的手，平静地宣告道：“就到这里吧。”

  


8  
叮——  
**[世界]恭喜玩家lukamodric10获得活动专属外观「爱之约定」  
[世界]恭喜玩家tonikr8s获得活动专属外观「爱之约定」**

**  
**

9  
电脑桌前，莫德里奇长舒一口气。与他相邻的位置，克罗斯正操纵鼠标把领取的奖励装备到角色身上，一边操作一边抱怨：“这个游戏该死的结婚条件迟早被LGBT组织告上法庭。”  
“其实刨除那个要素，整个任务的流程还是很轻松的。”经历过刚刚的一切，年长一些的人心态可以说是变佛了许多，“也就到各个地方踩踩点、照照相，嗯，除了……”  
“除了什么？”  
忙完手头的设置，卢卡最终敲着桌子抱怨了出来：“托尼，你为什么会这么熟练啊？改个性别得了呗，把自己的角色外观也大修成这个样子是闹哪样啊？！”  
“哈？我觉得挺好看啊。”托尼皱眉，鼠标左右摇摆的两下使游戏里的角色也跟着左右晃动身躯——重点在于效果很突出的胸部也跟着，那啥，让莫德里奇不忍直视地捂住了眼睛。“结婚这样终身大事，我总得格外努努力吧。毕竟有人吐槽我原来捏的那个脸相貌平平。”托尼理直气壮地发表自己的见解。  
“……我要你立马变回去，否则我就要讨厌你了。”  
“哦，真的吗？”  
只消轻轻一拽，克罗斯就可以把莫德里奇从旁边的转椅上捞进自己的拥抱中。

  


10  
有些答案早已得到解答：他最爱的是他。  
两人的显示屏上，同样有两道身影相伴相随。他们脚底下的路，光辉灿烂、繁花似锦。  
真的。  
不只是游戏特效。

  


  


  


-END-

  


—————————————————  
你以为是狗血虐，其实是我爽雷哒！  
其实也蛮甜的？^q^  
顺便一提文中某三处景观来自欧冠三连的决赛举办地（米兰大教堂、加的夫城堡和基辅城金门）。

  



End file.
